Puppy Love
by AnimeGuera
Summary: 1xR Complete. Sweet Story. Heero gives Relena a present to remember him by. How much can a puppy imitate the perfect soldier?
1. The Pound

Puppy Love  
Chapter 1  
The Pound.

Enjoy this short sweet story. The title should give out a lot. I love to mess with Points of Views in stories (obvious if you've read my other story) this is a single POV but unique. Been done before, I know but I like this story. Especially since it was written during Math. Characters might be OOC, though. Enjoy and Review!

I had been caught. It had been raining and my mother was trying to shelter us from the rain. My brothers and sisters were huddled under a cardboard box, still very wet. My mother struggled to drag another box over to them. I saw a much lighter one farther away. I scampered into the rain. My mother saw me and yelled at me to stop. I continued, ignoring her warning. I reach the box and began to drag it, but I had no strength since I was still a pup. I fell backward and into a puddle. I couldn't pull it so I decided to push it. I went around the box, almost falling into the street. I pushed with my head. It was working, slowly it moved. I lifted my head and felt happy. My mother was pulling the cardboard also. Then suddenly, a shadow fell over us. My mother told me to run, but I didn't. I couldn't. I stayed frozen, something grabbed my fur, it hurt. I began to yelp. My mother growled at my captor but she could do nothing to save me.

That's how I had gotten here. My mother used to tell me stories of this place. Of that man, but I never believed her. I though she had made it up to scare us. But the stories are true. They were always true. I should have listened. Now I'm locked in a cold cage with a cold floor all thanks to my ignorance. I would have preferred the rain outside. I miss my mother; I miss my brothers and sisters. Why did this happen to me? I curled up on the cold floor and closed my eyes. I was locked in this place called "The Pound."

I woke up. Was it night or day? I couldn't tell. It didn't appear like light ever shone in this place. I had been here several days and its always the same routine. I awake, a man comes to fill my food bowl and water bowl. I have made several friends, most of them have now left. Taken by children to happy homes. Children come and children go, but I remain here. I try to appear cute and adorable but I know I'm probably covered in dry mud, but I want to leave and the only way to do that is to get picked. But who would want a dirty ugly pup?

The door creaked open. The man came in, he brought with him another man, with the same cold face. He had short uncombed brown hair. His eyes weren't cold, or uncaring just confused. I ran up to the front of my cage, jumping on it looking up at him. Pick me! Pick me! I wanted to scream at him, but he wouldn't understand me at all. The two men talked for a while, both of them looking around. I sat down, I was defeated. He would never choose me. I heard a metal clicking sound, the confused man had picked and now the dark man was opening the cage to let the chosen one out. I really didn't care anymore. A hand grabbed my fur, hurting me. I yipped and howled. The hand lifted me up and gave me to the confused man. He held me tenderly.

I was picked. I was chosen. Excited, I jumped up and tried to lick the man's face. His face drew away from me. I guess he doesn't want to be licked in the face. I laid down again on his warm hand. It was closer, so I licked that instead. His hands disappeared from under me. But just as sudently as they left, they reappeared again. This doesn't appreciate being licked. But it didn't matter. I was chosen. I was finally leaving "The Pound."


	2. His Name is Heero

Puppy Love  
Chapter 2  
His Name is Heero

I don't own Gundam Wing. (As if that wasn't obvious)  
Next chapter of this sweet story. Updated Weekly, hopefully. RR.

The confused man was taking me to his home. My new home. After what happened I decided not to try to lick him again. I laid quietly in his lap on the moving thing home. We stayed in the moving thing for a long time, so long I think I fell asleep.

I woke up when the confused man suddenly took me off his lap and into his hands again. I was drowsy and barely looked. He held with one hand as he took out some shiny metal things and opened the door. But he didn't drop me, he didn't let me explore the house. No, instead he took me to a different room, on a table with a round container, big enough for me to fit in. The container was empty. He set me in there and left. I didn't like to be in there. I tried to get out without the man noticing but he came back wiht a bucket in his hand. He stared at me harshly, I stayed in the container, still not knowing what was going on.

A flood of water landed on my head. A bath! So that's what this container is for. I don't like baths. Let me out! I struggled against the confsued man but he absolutely refused to let me go. He dunked me into the water and started rubbing my skin with some strange liquid. The liquid soon vanished in another dunk of water. He continued to rub my fur. He then dumped another bucket of water over my head and took me out of the horrendous bath container. He set me down on a soft surface. He took out a towel and again rubbed my skin. He's drying my fur. After many minutes of being dried he put the towel down. Next, he took out a ribbon, blue I think. He began to put it around my neck. To choke me? First, he makes me clean, now he's going to kill me. I began to struggle but my new master was strong and he forced it around my neck. I've seen many dogs with ribbons around their necks and tied in their fur. I heard a beeping sound that hurt my ears. I began to howl. Make it stop. Please, stop that beeping. My master took me up and carried me to the next room. The beeping became louder. So, I howled louder. My master told me to "shut up." I didn't know what that meant so I howled even louder. He ignored me and went to the source of the beeping. I continued howling but the beeping had ceased.

"Why is it howling" said a voice. Was that my master? I calmed and stopped. My master had not spoken at all except those two words which I did not understand.

"Not sure. But he shut up." Said a cold voice. This voice came from above my head, this was my master's voice. I licked his hand and wagged my tail. Only after I did that did I remember his dislike for my tongue on him.

"Oh, its so cute. Relena will love him." The first voice said. I looked for the source of the voice but I couldn't smell anyone else in the room. I saw a woman. She had short hair and bright blue eyes. Not sure what color they were. She looked flat. She smiled at me. I wagged my tail. She looked nice.

"Well, he's clean at least. I'm going to leave him now." My master said.

"Well, good luck. Both to the puppy and you, Heero." She said and the place she was at went completely black. But she called my master Heero. Is that his name? His name is Heero?

Heero looked down at me. "Time to go, pup." He said and we left the house. Once again we got on the moving thing. Where was he taking me?

Very short chapters cuz its a very short story. Review if you like it, or hate it.

Animeguera


	3. The Dropoff

Puppy Love  
Chapter 3  
The Drop-off

I wonder where my master was taking me. Or better yet where Heero was taking me. I had never heard that name before. But what troubles me the most is that he hasn't given me a name. My mother didn't call me by any name. She said that whoever adopted me and became my master would give me a name or if nobody did, she would. I wonder where my mother is now. Could she still be in that alley? I have no way to find her. I had no idea where I was. Much less how to get over where she was. Or where my brothers or sisters were. The moving thing was stopping and my master put me on another seat beside him.

He took out a white sheet and began scratching a stick with it. His scratches made marks. I've heard of this. This is called writing, my mother said humans do that to communicate. But they also talk, isn't that enough? Guess not. He finished "writing" and folded the white sheet. He then took another sort of sheet, already folded. He concealed the white sheet within the other one. He took a string and grabbed me once again. He then tied it around my neck along with the blue ribbon.

He took me outside. The sun was shining. It was no longer raining. The outside world looked gorgeous after being locked up for so long. He walked up to a big house. A huge house. Trees were all around. I saw a sidewalk but Heero did not follow it. He walked instead on the grass. Past the trees to a door. He didn't knock or press the button. He set me on the steps and told me to stay. Stay? For what? He then pressed the button and disappeared. What? Why? I tried looking for him, but he disappeared just like the wind. I looked for him again. Where did Heero go? Why did my master leave me here?

The door opened and a woman looked above me for a person. She was not at all like the other nice lady that talked to my master. She had longer hair and with much sadder eyes. She looked directly over me, not bothering to look down. She closed her eyes and hung her head.

"Oh, Heero." She whispered to no one. Heero? That's my master. I let out a bark. She looked up. Another bark. She looked down at me. "How adorable you are." She said and picked me up gently with her smooth hands. Closing the door, we went inside. I don't know where my master went or why he left me here, but I know it wasn't a mistake.

The woman hugged me and snuggled me against her. She refused to put me down at all. We went more and more into her house until we arrived at the back door once more. The woman took me outside once more. The grass was abundant and trees were everywhere. She sat on the concrete steps besides the grass and left me on the grass. It was soft and more comfortable than a bed. I lay there, looking at her, while the woman stared at me. Her eyes never left me. I ran off toward the empty land filled with grass. My legs led me to run around a tree. The woman watched me intently. I ran back to her and caressed her hand. She rubbed my fur with her soft hand. She spoke softly as she picked me up.

"What's this?" She said, finally noticing the paper tied around my neck. I had forgotten all about it. She took the paper and ripped the outisde one. Taking out the one with scribbles on it she read it aloud:

"Relena,

This puppy is filled with love for you. He can express emotion more readily than I can ever hope to. Keep him and love him, as I do you. I will come back, Relena. Wait for my return. Heero."

Her name was Relena, thats what my master called her in his "writing." It was a beautiful name. Relena stayed sitting down. She clutched the paper to her chest and closed her eyes. I had thought she had stopped breathing, I didn't hear any noise. I jumped on her legs with difficulty, falling down the first time. The third time I stayed there, on her lap. She rubbed my fur again and scratched my ears. It was a pleasant feeling. "What shall I name you?" She said opening her eyes. she picked me up and looked at me closely. "You remind me of Heero." My master? How do I resemble him? "Your beautiful eyes, that seem to say more than you can. Do you like Zero?" Zero? What a strange name.


	4. Zero's Dreams

Puppy Love  
Chapter 4  
Zero's Dreams  
By Guera

I wasn't sure how to continue this story, it might end soon. But this is the next chapter, I skipped a week. Now I've got an AP American History Exam to study for. Anybody want to help me? Enjoy the chapter.

Relena, the person whom my master left me with, name me Zero. I found it to be a strange name, I've never heard of a dog having that sort of a name before. Didn't my master have to name me? But he hasn't come back yet. He told Relena to wait for him; should I wait with her?

All this is very strange. Why has my master left me here? Does he not want me at all? Should I stay with this woman who has never left my side? I laid my head down on the grass. My eyes fell together and I welcome the sleep. The grass became softer, the blades of grass cushioned my body. My front paws were my pillow and the surrounding quiet became silenced. I entered my dream.

Dream>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Dreary raindrops fall down to the ground, splashing. The light from the high street light created shadows down in the alley. The dumpster beside the brick building stood there. The soft raindrops beat on it like a drum. The constant drum beat filled the air. A cardboard pile leaning beside the dumpster moved. A box fell to the floor. From inside the side shack, a figure came out. It was a dog, my mother! She walked slowly out to the rain and pulled the cardboard box to the entrance of the side shack. She remained outside and looked around. I thought she had seen me, her eyes were on me. I barked at her but she didn't respond.

End of Dream>>>>>>>>>

I was picked up from my comfortable floor bed by Relena. She took me inside again. the sky was beginning to get dark. The atmosphere was very humid. She began to run inside, hugging me into her stomach. I only wanted to fall back asleep, I wanted to see my mother again.

Relena finally stopped running when we arrived to a upper level of her house. She dropped me on a soft comforter, much softer than the grass, although I preferred the grass. She began to speak, to me I think.

"Oh Zero, don't you hope Heero comes back soon? I want to see his face. I can see his eyes in yours. You're so adorable, just like Heero. I wonder where he's off to this time? Oh, Zero," She picked me up and spun me around. "you're a part of him I always get to keep." She hugged me to her side and walked to a nearby window. Raindrops slid down the window, the gray skies illuminated the room. A flash of lightning lit up the whole landscape. I could partially see the area where I slept earlier. The trees and green soft grass were now wet with the rain. Shadows were also created by the lightning and as soon as the lightning stopped, more shadows were visible. "I love the rain. It washes away everything." She opened the window and left the cold air come inside with us. "The smell is so rejuvenating."

I could see down by the trees, a shadow was moving closer. It moved swiftly and barely remained in one spot for a second. It began to come towards the house. I barked so Relena could notice it also but she remained in her thoughts on Heero. She refused to see it.

She moved aside to her bed and left the window open. Relena fell on the bed, with me still in her arms. Her eyes closed but mine remained open. What was the shadow? Why is it coming? I had to protect my master's friend. She did after all name me. I owe her a lot, despite Heero being my new master.


	5. Adding to the Storm

Puppy Love  
Chapter 5  
Adding to the Storm  
By Guera

I'll be honest, I have no idea where this story is going. My mind doesn't think that far ahead. It'll go chapter by chapter and I'm so happy I'm getting some reviews for this story, I wasn't expecting it. I'm gonna change the updates to bimonthly, I'll have less time now that the last 9 weeks of school is starting. Thanks and enjoy.

My eyes remained open throughout the stormy evening. I couldn't wrestle myself free from Relena's grasp, she held me tightly. Her arms squeezed tighter if I attempted to leave her bed. The window remained open throughout the night. The fresh breeze circulated through the chilling room. The soft comforter rose above me creating a soft prision of cotton. The flash of lightning from outside partially lit up the room. I could see Relena, her eyes were closed. Her arms still snuggled around me.

I was still uncertain as to why the shadows moved outside when the flash of lightning stayed brilliant for a minute. A clap of thunder filled the air, startling Heero's friend. She curled together with me still in her reach and muttered a name. It was the name of my master. "Heero."

Why was she always thinking of him? Why did Heero give me to her? Another sound nearby was heard but it did not resemble thunder. A loud thud was heard again, it was close to the window. A scratching of the window was heard, despite it being open. A shadow that hung on the sill was outlined by a flash of lightning. It only created a darker shadow. A thunder clap was then heard as the shadow descended to the floor. Its feet made no sound as they made contact with the floor. I began barking at the figure, I didn't know who it was. They could attempt to harm Relena, I wouldn't allow that.

Relena did not stir from her sleep. She remained in her dreamland but her arm released me. I jumped off the bed and began to make my way towards the figure. I still barked loudly and began to growl at the figure. The body did not budge. My growls seemed unoffending, even to me. What could I do? I ran to the body and opened my mouth. My small baby teeth found their way around his leg, I squeezed as tight as I could. The body screamed loudly and shook its leg with me still on it. I remained on it, with my mouth. Soon I felt a warm liquid in my mouth that did not taste familiar. My mouth still remained closed around their leg. I could not let them go to Relena, if that was their intention.

Relena stirred from her bed. She sat up as soon as the scream stopped. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. Her eyes found the body I was locked onto. Her eyes widened and she drew in a sharp breath. I closed my eyes bracing my sensitive ears for the upcoming sound.

Her throat let out a screech unequal to any other I've heard before. My mouth loosened from the figure's leg and I let go, tumbling onto the floor. The figure jumped onto the bed with Relena and covered her mouth. Relen'a muffled screams stopped as she drew another breath. I began running up to the bed, jumping on it with failure. I could not reach that height with my puppy body.

"Hilde!" Relena shouted with her breath. Hilde? Who was that? They both began to hug each other. Relena's screams stopped completely.Why was she in Relena's room? Why did she have to sneak in? I began barking. I needed them to notice me. "Zero!" she said bending down and retrieving me from the floor.

Once up on the bed, I saw the person that Relena called Hilde. It was the same person that was on the flat screen at Heero's place. The woman with the short hair. I touched her hand, she was real this time and wouldn't turn black. Her hand rubbed my fur, it was a nice feeling.

"Relena," she said and looked at her, "something's happened." She continued to rub my fur and picked me up. Relena looked at her strangely.

What happened? "What?" She asked as Hilde hugged me. Her eyes looked down to the bed comforter.

"It's about Heero."

"What happened?" She demanded, her hand clenching the blanket.

"He's MIA and believed to be KIA. He was sent on a mission and we've lost all communication with him. We don't know where he is." Hilde said with speed and let go of me. Relena only looked ahead, not at anything in particular. Her hands unfastened from the blanket and hung limp on the bed. I walked over to her and rubbed my nose against her hand. Her hand responded but her eyes still remained looking at air.

I wanted to know what happened to my master. I don't know what MIA or KIA means. They can't find him, but why? Why won't she just say what happened?

"I'm sorry Relena. He was supposed to come back." Hilde said leaning towards Relena. My master was 'supposed' to come back. Is he not? "He gave you this puppy." She stopped. "He gave you this puppy to show that he..." She stopped again. What did she want to say? Why was I given to Relena?

"It's okay,I know." Relena said and lay back down on the bed. I wish they'd tell me why Heero gave me to Relena.


	6. Finding Heero

Puppy Love  
Chapter 6  
Finding Heero  
By Animeguera

Tears stained Relena's face. All through the night, they fell from her eyes to my fur. Her voice called out for my master. She missed him, as much as I did. But I did not know where he was, maybe she knew. She called to him as if he was near us and he could hear her but yet he never appeared.

Relena remained in bed for the most part of the morning, she said she didn't wish to go to work but she had to. I didn't want her to leave me also. I cried and cried but she still left. Her moving thing took her away from me. Another older man tried to stop me from following Relena but he couldn't restrain me very easily with his added age.

I had nowhere else to go. I had been with Relena the entire time I Heero had left me here. I could not find my way back to him, or my mother and my siblings. I decided to return; however, I found that I couldn't. The rain from the night before had created a small river. This river was four times as long as me and I could not cross. Why couldn't my mother have taught me to swim?

I walked along the edge of this river, with each step, the river grew less. If I followed it would river disappear? I decided to find out. I kept walking along. In my excitement I began to run. The river was becoming a stream. I found I could jump from one sid eof the river to the other while I was running. I hopped from one side to the other. I forget where I was and could not remember where I was headed. I stopped and sat down. The river in front of was a trickle of a stream. I thought I had found Relena's house but only found more grass. There was a lot of grass at her house, maybe I was close.

However close the grass was to me, my attention was diverted to a nearby wood. There were a few trees growing close together and I smelled something familiar. I could not name the smell, it was very minute; however, I knew it. I kept walking along past the river, the grass and the trees. The darkness of the shadows did not stop me, although I wimpered a bit. On the ground I saw drops of liquid. It did not look like the river, so it could not be water. My paw stepped in the liquid and it got wet. I followed the smell, it grew stronger and stronger. The drops grew bigger and bigger, they turned into puddles of liquid. My fur was soon all covered in the liquid.

Thump. A loud noise. The bird flew from the few trees into the air. I found what my nose had been looking for. A dark figure was hunched over next to a tree. The figure did not look at me but I knew that figure. I had immediately recognized the shape. I let out a cry of happiness and ran over to my master's side.

I cried for happiness that I finally found him. He did not acknowledge my presence. I rubbed my nose against the hand closest to the floor but he barely responded. He was covered in that liquid that formed puddles earlier. My fur was now drenched in it. Finally his hand moved. He clutched me like an object and held me up to his vision. He muttered under his breath, "the pup?"

He let me down gently. As he attempted to pick himself up, I trotted behind the tree. His voice bellowed in my ears. "Pup! Where'd he go!" He could not make suddent movements to I lead myself back to him. I am so happy to see my master again, even in his poor condidtion. I wonder what led him to become so slow.

He picked me up again and held me in his arms. He did not speak to me but merely to someone I could not see. He repeated the words. "I will come back, Relena. I will come back." Go back to where? I had no idea.I was comfortable in his arms. I had found my master again. Now, I'm worried. I left Relena all by herself. Who is to guard her?

Sorry for the delay...Havea great summer...Not much else to say...Enjoy: p


	7. Mission Accomplished

Puppy Love  
Chapter 7  
Mission Accomplished  
By Animeguera

Relena. I have left my guardian without any sort of protection. What if another perosn attempted to break in like last time? I had done something incredibly stupid. Yet, my master doesn't seem angry. Nor, does he seem much of anything right now. His eyes close at times and yet his body continues to move. To walk and carry me to whatever destination he intends. I don't know what to do. He needs human help, not mine. I could do nothing.

At one point I thought he had fallen asleep. We were near the end of the forest. He put his hand on a tree and leaned on it. His eyes closed and his breathing slowed to almost a complete stop. I tried to bark but couldn't. I licked his hand but he did not respond. I did the only thing I could think of. I opened my mouth and bit into his hand. He sharply grasped me. I could not breath. But he quickly loosened his grip. His eyes opened again and he looked down at me. Even behind the anger, he was grateful. I had helped my master!

He walked and kept walking. Stopping only at times to set me down to walk around and for him to breath. His breaths were becoming shorter and less frequent. His grip no longer felt like imprisonment. I could easily slip through his hands and escape. But why would I? It was starting to get dark. The clouds were beginning to move fast through the sky. Just like the other night. But no rain came down. The sky flashed with whtie bright light. I was scared with each bright flash, I saw the look in my master's eyes that he was about to collapse.

He faltered in his steps. He lay against a concrete wall and sat down. I jumped from his hands and looked up at him. His eyes were open but they were almost completely white. His grip no longer sought me out. His breaths were short. I barked. He did not stir. His hands wer at his sides, they did not move. I pawed at his chest, trying to reanimate him. But he remained motionless. What could I do?

I bit his hand again, hoping to revive him. But to no avail. He had fallen deep asleep and I could not wake him. I barked louder. Trying to stir him. I howled and barked. I growled at myself for being so incompetent. As I howled to the flashing sky, I noticed the place we stopped at. My master did have a destination. He finally arrived. He did not lie. He made it to where he was. I just needed to him help him.

I left him. I left my master there. Sitting against a cold stone wall unconscious. But I had a choice. To remain with him and have him not finish what he started or find the only person that could help him. The stone wall extended a long ways from my master to the edge of the house I wanted to enter. I could not jump over the stone wall, so I simply ran around it. The long run exhausted me. But I could not stop. And I did not stop. I ran around the stone wall. The soft grass under my paws. I remembered this. The wet dew from the rain jumped up to hit me. I soon hit the stone steps and the door, where I first met Relena. The door was shut and I could not get inside. I howled and barked. Jumped and clawed at the door.

There was no answer.

I barked again.

I howled.

I'm sure plenty of humans heard me. All but one. The one that mattered.

I did not give up. My master would have never given up, if he had the choice. So, I will not surrender.

I howled louder. The door was becoming a victim to my scratches and jumps. I stopped to breath and pant. Only for a minute. In that minute I heard footsteps. A light where I sat came on. I door rattled with anticipation.

The door opened to reveal ...Relena. I jumped up to her leg. Her clothing sliding me down. She smiled in surprise with sleepy eyes and bent down to pick me up. But, no. I didn't want to be cuddled or petted. I ran from her. She was confused. I had to show her where my master laid. She had to help him. I bit into her clothing, the little part I could reach and pulled her away from the door. She followed hesitantly.

I led her to the stone wall. We walked around it. All the while, her confusion grew more. But I had to show her. I had to finish what my master had begun. I hope he was going to survive this.

Before we reached where my master was laying, Relena ran forward. She almost squished me with her feet, but I forgave her. I sat on the floor and watch her run towards my master.

"Heero!" She screamed as she reached him. My master opened his eyes, if only for a second, but in that second you could see how happy he was to see her. He closed his eyes immediately again. But now he had Relena by his side. She hugged his unconscious body and tended to his wounds. Her clothing was now wrapped around my master's wounds. I walked over to them. She held him close and saw me approach.

"Come here, Zero." She signaled me. I came foward. Finally. My master and Relena were together and I could be with the both of them. I simply climbed onto my master and lay down. Conscious or not. He was warm and welcoming.

Ha! Another chapter. Yay! lol. I'm not sure if this is the end of the story. Ima wait to see the response I get. Maybe an epilouge or should I continue. Ur words count! So leave a review! eye winks


	8. Puppies and Penguins

Puppy Love  
Chapter 8  
Puppies and Penguins  
By Animeguera

I could not contain my excitement.

I jumped up but not enough to fall down. I would rather stay in Relena's delicate hands. They were soft and warm. But I was enthusiastic. We entered a room. The entire room was white. The window was open, letting the sun come inside.

Inside the room was a single bed and chair. Relena sat on the chair and put me in her lap. In the bed I saw something move around. Inside the white sheets was an alive thing. It moved. The covers moved aside and revealed ther thing inside. It was my master. He looked at me and Relena with wide eyes but said nothing. I didn't contain excitement, not like I could. I jumped at the bed. I barely made it over the edge before a strong hand grabbed me and pulled me closer to my master. He held me close. He looked at Relena.

"This puppy saved my life?" He asked Relena skeptically. Of course I saved him. Just like he saved me before. I saw Relena and she smiled. Her soft hand reached over to pet me. I welcomed the affection with joy.

"His name is Zero." She spoke softly. My master gazed at her. What was wrong with what she named me as? I looked up at my master. He still remained confused by my name.

"Why did you name him after a Gundam?" He responded harshly. Relena simply responded easily.

"Because just like the gundam was a part of you, the puppy is a part of me. And I want to remember him."

I layed my head down on the bed sheets and stopped listending to their conversation. I looked at the open door that led to the hall. There was more noise outside in the hall than inside. Relena and my master were still deep in conversation. I didn't disturb them. I simply lept off the bed. In the hall I could see people in white clothing running towards something. A loud crashing sound as something metal hit the floor. As I walked towards the open door. Relena was walking towards me. She picked me up and left the room.

As I was above the floor in her hands I saw two puppies, that looked like me, running past the people in white.They ran from the people leaving mud streaks on the white floor. Why was everything in this place white? I didn't recognize them immediately. But I knew them. They were my brother and sister. I flew from Relena's hands and hit the floor. I ignored the pain. I could hear Relena's surprise. I ran behind the pups. I barked as loud as I could but the noise around us was louder.

I ran away from the people in white just like they did. They turned into a room and hid under the bed. I followed closely behind. I could seethem shakingunder the bed. Their muddy tracks giving out their location. I walked slowly towards them. I began to bark lowly so they could hear me and understand me.

The more I barked, the calmer they became. In one second, they lunged at me. I softened their fall with my own body. Their mud speading to my fur. I didn't care. These were my brother and sister. I licked thier mud covered fur. Tasting the dirt. I had missed them. But why were they in here? Where was my mother? And the rest of my siblings? I had no time to ask them because the door opened and they scrambled again. I tried to run but someone captured me. They held me in their hands and hugged me.

I recognized the touch of Relena. She had found us. I barked to my brothers and sister that she was a good human and wouldn't harm me or them. They doubted me but came out of hiding none-the-less. Relena looked at thier muddy exteriors and simply picked them both up with ease. Now she was also covered in mud. Licking her cheek, I thanked her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My master is a strange human. He often ignores Relena, yet he gave me to her as a gift. What I don't understand is why he isn't as happy to see her as I am. I haven't been to see Relena in days. After we left the hospital, with Heero, she kept my brother and sister and I left with Heero. I miss her and them.

My brother and sister were alone. The incident in the hospital occurred by chance. They had been looking for scraps in the nearby dumpster and ran inside becuase of the smell. How that white place smelled like food, I had to wonder. My mother, along with my other siblings, in the cold rain too long. I don't know where they are. Neither my brother or sister could tell me. I hope they are in a better place. The alley was not place for us or them.

My master was taking me to a strange place. He got dressed in a black suit. He was imitating a penguin I believe. I could not make sense of it. He smelled like a husky dog. Although a pleasant scent, it was very strong. He held me close to him, almost choking me with that intoxicating smell. He said we were going with Relena. But where was she?

All I see around me is him standing with two other humans pretending to be pengiuns. There was a very old man standing in front of my master, he held a heavy book. The book scared me, it could be used to hurt me. We continued to stand here. The room was in a building made of wood. A man is hung on wood in front of us all and higher. I don't know why. I don't even know if he's alive. But he looks very sad. Behind my master I saw several more humans. More penguins and shiny dresses.

Quiet dominated the room as everyone, including my master and me, turned to look at the back of the room. There was Relena. In front of Relena were my brother and sister. Now clean and with a ribbon, like me. They walked upright and slowly. There was music playing as Relena began walking behind my siblings accompanied by some tall man. He was another penguin. Relena was dressed in all white, but she looked much prettier than the people dressed in white in the white building. She smiled at me and at my master. I looked up and saw him smile too. I couldn't help but wag my tail at this. They smiled at each other!

She approached us and stood next to my master. He took her hand and set me down next to my brother and sister.

I looked up at them. Then the old man with the book began to talk.

"We are gathered here today to join in the celebration of the holy union of this man and woman." Was he talking about my master and Relena. They are going to be in holy union? What does that mean? "If there is anyone here who would like to object to this union speak now or forever hold your peace." Speak? I know how to speak. I barked loudly and all the humans turned down to look at me. They looked angry. I felt bad after barking and simply decided to hide behind my master.

He picked me up and held me. In a low voice he spoke. "Puppy, you better not 'speak' again." I was afraid again of my master. But Relena saved me as she laughed and took me into her arms.

She laughed again. "You are the last," and stopped. I am the last? Last of what? "um, last to begin to object. You are the reason we are here." She laughed at me and let me down. I don't know how I am the reason. But I guess I am. I simply sat there and looked at my master ash is smile returned. His hand held Relena's. That was my job. Now it is complete.

What was that my master had said before: Mission Accomplished.

Yay! The end of story. I had to put a epliogue because of the demand. Thanx to all the people who read it. Special thanx to those who reviewed! I luv u! Lol.


End file.
